This invention relates generally to recliner chairs of the type having a seat and seatback supported on a chair frame for movement through a sequence of upright and reclined positions. More particularly, this invention relates to an improved recliner chair adapted for movement of the seat and seatback to a substantially coplanar horizontal position.
Recliner chairs are generally known in the art for comfortably supporting a person in two or more different seated orientations. More specifically, recliner chairs include a mechanical recliner linkage for movably supporting a seat and seatback with respect to a chair frame, in a manner permitting movement of the seat and seatback from a substantially upright position to one or more reclined positions. In the upright position, the seat and seatback are typically oriented substantially perpendicular to each other, with the seat disposed in a horizontal or near-horizontal orientation. By contrast, in a reclined position, the seat and seatback are normally reclined or tilted rearwardly, frequently in association with movement of the seat and seatback to an oblique angular relation. In many instances, the recliner linkage is designed to accommodate movement of the seat and seatback to discrete partial- and full-reclined positions. A legrest is typically provided for movement to an elevated position in response to reclination movement of the seat and seatback. For one example of a recliner linkage of this general type, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,306,746, which is incorporated by reference herein.
While recliner chairs of the general type described above provide versatile and comfortable leisure seating, attainment of a substantially flat or coplanar horizontal orientation of the seat and seatback has not been possible. Instead, in a so-called fully reclined position, the chair seat and seatback have both been positioned at a substantial tilted angle. When and if a person desires to lay flat, it has been necessary for the person to vacate the chair in favor of a bed or the like.
In a patient care facility, recliner chairs are frequently used for comfortably supporting a patient in an upright or partially upright position in the course of daily activities such as eating, reading, watching television, etc. In this regard, it has been necessary for the patient to physically get out of bed in order to occupy the recliner chair, and vice versa. Unfortunately, as a result of physical strength limitations or ambulatory restrictions, many patients require the assistance of several facility staff members to move between the patient's bed and a recliner chair. Power-operated patient mover devices such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,747,170 have been ineffective for this purpose since the recliner linkage has not permitted orientation of the chair seat and seatback in a flat horizontal position.
The present invention provides an improved recliner chair having a recliner linkage adapted for movement of the chair seat and seatback to a substantially coplanar horizontal position, thereby facilitating patient transfer between the recliner chair and the patient's bed particularly with the use of a power-operated patient mover device of the type described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,747,170. Subsequent to patient transfer, the recliner linkage may be operated normally to support the patient in a selected one of the upright or reclined positions.